Secrets of KND
by imasmurf93
Summary: Why are Hoagie and Wally not always involved in KND meetings? Hoagie finally forces Wally to ask Kuki out, but she's acting pretty wierd.
1. Chapter 1

"Hi Numbuh 4!" Kuki waved as Wally entered her room.

"Erm...H...Hi...Numbuh 3." Wally gave a shy smile.

"You're just in time for my rainbow monkey tea time party!" Kuki squealed as she held up her pink teacup. She was sat at her table with three other rainbow monkeys sat around it neatly, teacups, napkins and cakes set tidily in front of them.

Wally glanced at the set table, the red, blue and pink rainbow monkeys with their ready set tables.

"I...think I'll pass thanks." Wally turned to walk out of the room.

"Did you want anything Numbuh 4?" Kuki asked, making Wally turn around when he reached the doorway.

"No." He shrugged.

"Oh, I just thought. You just came in so I thought maybe you wanted something."

"No, no. Just, you know hanging around." Wally chuckled nervously. His cheeks going red, he didn't even know why.

"Oh, okay." She chirped, turning back and talking to her rainbow monkeys.

Wally sighed and smacked himself in the forehead as he walked out of her doorway.

He began to walk down the corridor, looking down at his feet. When he was stopped in his tracks by a large tug on his hood.

"And, where do you think you're going?" Hoagie asked, still keeping a firm grip on the short boy's hood.

"I'm goin' to my room, where'd ya think?" Wally muttered. Pulling free from the chubby boy's grasp.

"Nuh uh!" Hoagie shook his head. "I sent you in there to tell her how you feel about her! You hardly spoke to her!"

"There's nothing to tell!" Wally whined, throwing his arms in the air.

"Dude! I am sick of you whining and moaning about her. Now either you get in there and tell her or I will!"

Wally gave him a challenging look.

"You don't have the guts!" He said, starting to walk away,

"Or, I could just get Abby involved, you know that _she_ has the guts." Hoagie said with a smirk.

Wally stopped and thought for a moment.

"Fine!" He growled and stormed back to Kuki's bedroom.

He knocked on the wooden part of the doorway. He noticed her stir behind her curtain.

"Come in." Her voice was as happy as always.

Wally stepped in and gave a timid smile as she looked up at him from her table of rainbow monkeys.

"Numbuh 4, did you come back for the tea party?" She smiled sweetly.

"Err, no...I was...I mean." Wally cleared his throat. "Do you want to...you know, go to the movies or something later."

He could see Kuki thinking. He wondered why, why did she have to think, all she had to say was yes or no.

"Erm...I" Kuki's answer was interrupted when Nigel's voice was heard over the tree house intercom.

"Will Numbuh's 3 and 5 please meet me in the mission room."

Kuki glanced at him.

"Well, I'd better go. Numbuh 1 doesn't like to wait, we both know that." She smiled, then walked out.

Wally sighed and walked out, he met Hoagie in the corridor and shrugged.

"Well, I asked her." Wally sighed.

"Yeah, I know. Man, why don't we ever get sent to one of those meetings? It's always Numbuh's 1, 3 and 5." Hoagie moaned.

Wally just shrugged.

"I didn't even get to know whether she wanted to go out or not." He sighed, leaning against the wall.

"Don't worry bud. If I know Numbuh 4, which I do. Then she really likes you. And I mean _like likes_ you, she makes it pretty obvious." Hoagie chuckled and leant opposite him. Then his eyes widened and he stood up straight.

"Hey, why don't we go and eavesdrop on the meeting?" He smirked.

Wally looked up at him and grinned. "I like your style mate."

They high fived and tiptoed towards the mission room.

They heard their teammate's voices.

"I don't want to do this anymore Numbuh 1. It isn't fair." Kuki stated.

"I hate this just as much as you Numbuh 3, but I'm afraid we have to go through with it." Nigel replied.

"What are they talkin' about?" Wally whispered to Hoagie from behind the doorway.

Hoagie shrugged and carried on listening.

There was a moment of silence. It was then broken by Nigel.

"Well, are there anymore questions? No? Well then, end transmission."

"Quick, they're coming out!" Hoagie hissed, the two of them ran back to their original positions.

Nigel walked out of the room and into his room. He was then followed by Kuki and Abby, who walked out arm in arm, whispering to one another. When they reached Wally and Hoagie, they both glanced up to Wally, looked at each other and giggled. Abby then smiled at Hoagie and Wally and pulled her arm from Kuki's.

"Well, Numbuh 5's goin' to her room. " She said, walking off to her bedroom.

"Hey, Numbuh 5, wait up!" Hoagie called enthusiastically. Running after her.

That left Wally and Kuki alone in the corridor. They both looked at each other, smiled and looked away blushing.

"Erm, you want to come in?" Kuki asked, stepping through her curtain and holding it aside. "You don't have to play tea party or rainbow monkeys if you don't want to."

"Sure." Wally stepped through the curtain and walked to the middle of Kuki's room, stepping over rainbow monkeys and other toys on the floor. He stood with his hands shoved in his pockets and turned to look at Kuki.

She walked over to her bed and sat on it. She then picked up her newest rainbow monkey and began to carefully brush it's hair.

"So...do you want to?...I mean...Go out later?" Wally asked, starching the back of his neck.

**Author's note:**** Oooh, cliffhanger. I think this is going to be a pretty short story, but I hope you've enjoyed it so far.**

**~x~**


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay!" Kuki smiled.

""Fine." Wally said gloomily and began to walk away.

Kuki stared at him in confusion. Wally stopped and straightened out and then turned around with a shocked face.

"What did you just say?" He asked.

"I said I'd like to do something later." Kuki shrugged with a smile.

Wally's face went red and a huge smile appeared on his face.

"Great...I mean...okay, meet you in the living room about 5?" He asked, Kuki nodded. "Great, I'll see you then." Wally smiled as he walked out.

* * *

_4:56pm_

Wally was stood in the living room waiting for Kuki.

He straightened out his orange hoodie, checked his hair and gave himself some words of encouragement.

"This is it, your date with Kuki, just act cool and don't be a moron like you always are." He whispered to himself.

He heard footsteps and looked towards the doorway. He frowned when Hoagie walked in.

"Never felt so welcome in my life Numbuh 4, I'm happy to see you too." Hoagie said sarcastically as he walked into the kitchen for a soda.

"Sorry mate." Wally sighed, "I just thought you were Ku...Numbuh 3. I'm waitin' for her."

"Ah, so she said yes?" Hoagie looked out from behind the fridge door. "Well you two behave, and remember... you talk in your sleep, I'll know what you've been up to."

"You know what Numbuh 2, you're sick." Wally shook his head. "We're eleven years old for cryin' out loud."

"WHAT? I didn't mean any of _that _stuff. Mr. Beatles, how dare you accuse me of having such a disgusting mind." Hoagie said looking shocked, as he closed the fridge door, a soda in one hand and leftover pizza in the other.

Wally just shook his head.

"You're just jealous that I've finally asked my girl out." He smiled cockily.

"You haven't even gone out on your date yet and you're already calling Numbuh 3 _your girl._ Aw how sweet." Hoagie put on a lovesick face and clasped his hands together next to his face.

"At least I actually asked her out, you call Numbuh 86 your girl and she doesn't even remember your real name." Wally laughed.

"Hey, that was once, when I was trying to make Numbuh 5 jealous." Hoagie said defensively. "Anyway, have fun out there in the cold, while I'll be here in the nice warm watching the yipper movie that's airing tonight."

"In other words, feelin' sorry for yourself?" Wally chuckled and slapped Hoagie across the back as Hoagie sat down on the couch laughing.

"Ready to go Wally?" He heard a voice and turned to the doorway to see Kuki.

She was dressed normally, although she was wearing a little makeup. Her pink, glossy lips shined as she smiled at him.

"Uh, uh, sure." Wally replied, struggling to get his words out. "Bye Numbuh 2, have fun loathing in self pity."

He closed the door and smiled at Kuki as they walked down the road.

"So what are we going to do?" Kuki asked merrily.

"I dunno, how about movies?" Wally asked.

Kuki nodded happily and skipped and hummed to herself all the way there.

When they arrived at the movies, it took them a while for them to choose what to watch. Kuki wanted to see some film about a pony, Wally wanted to watch a film about some badass superhero.

After a while of 'discussion', Kuki noticed a new release called _rainbow monkeys: massacre of the undead._

Wally just decided to agree as he had become tired of arguing. He just decided he'd fall asleep at the point which he could no longer cope with the rainbow monkey happiness.

The film wasn't filled with love, happiness and sharing. In fact, it was packed with violence, blood and many rainbow monkey deaths. Wally was glued to the screen. He never thought that he'd enjoy a film including rainbow monkeys, but there he was.

About halfway into the film, Wally felt a feeble hand grab onto the arm of his hoodie, followed by the same arm being cut from circulation as Kuki wrapped her arms around it and squeezed it tightly.

Wally decided that the best thing to do was calm her down, otherwise, they may have to amputate his arm.

He pulled his arm out of her grip and then placed it over her shoulders, and pulled her near to him. He smiled gently as she looked up at him, she smiled back weakly and then buried her head into his chest as an extremely scary part occurred.

They remained in that position as they watched the rest of the film. Until it finally ended.

It was dark when they walked out of the movies, around 8, 8:30pm.

"What do you want to do now?" Wally asked her.

"After that scary movie I really have to calm down, can we go to the park or something?" Kuki asked, shivering slightly even thinking about that movie.

"Sure."

They walked to the playpark. It was empty, the only light were some nearby streetlamps.

Kuki had noticed how Wally had grown more confident from the walk to the park. He was being so sweet. He even offered to push her on the swings.

He knew that the swings were her favourite.

"Wally, if you pushed me really hard, and the swing came off, do you think I'd fly?" Kuki asked as she swung back and forth on the swing.

"I dunno, maybe." Was Wally's answer as he pushed her carefully.

"Do you think that adults miss playing on parks? I mean, I wouldn't like to just stand and watch like you see them do." Kuki said.

"I guess when you get decommissioned, you just don't remember how much fun it is." Wally replied truthfully. He caught the chains of the swing and pulled them to stop her swinging. He then walked around so that she was facing him.

"You're still shivering." Wally pointed out.

"Oh, it's that movie, it freaked me out." Kuki replied.

"Thanks," she whispered as he took off his hoodie and placed it over her shoulders.

"Don't worry about the movie. It's all pretend. And I bet none of those cruddy rainbow dorkies were harmed during filming either." He said gently as he reached out and placed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I know, it's just scary." Kuki shrugged, then smiled up at him. "Anyway, I don't need to be scared, I've got you here to protect me."

She beamed and leant forward, he smiled and did the same. Their lips met and they shared a short but nonetheless sweet kiss.

They were interrupted when Kuki's watch began to flash and loudly beep.

She broke the kiss and sighed stressfully.

"Now now." She moaned.


	3. Chapter 3

They both looked at her flashing watch.

"That'll be Numbuh 1." Kuki whispered, as if she was worried somebody would hear.

"Then leave it." Wally said under his breath, just as quiet as she did. "It won't be important."

"It might be." Kuki pressed the button on the side of her watch, the face changed to show Numbuh 1's face.

Wally stepped back as soon as he realised how close he and Kuki were. He then sat on the swing next to her and patiently waited as Kuki conversed with Nigel.

"Where are you Numbuh 3?" Nigel asked quickly.

"We're just in the park." Kuki shrugged.

"Can you get back soon? moonbase wants Numbuh 4." Nigel replied solemnly.

"Now?" Kuki whined.

"Yes, Numbuh 3, now. End transmission." The screen on her watch turned to fuzzy snow. It went black when she pressed the button again.

She looked up at Wally with wide eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked her softly.

"We've got to go." She replied quietly. Jumping off the swing and gently taking his hand.

He allowed her fingers to entwine in his as they walked down the road. It wasn't a very slow walk, but it wasn't too quick either.

Kuki knew that Nigel wanted her back at the treehouse soon, but she was savouring the time she had with Wally.

As they entered the treehouse, they let go of each other's hands, neither were entirely sure why. Nor were they sure why they were holding them in the first place, they just did.

"Where have you been? We've been waiting for you." Nigel shook his head. "Never mind, come on, Numbuh 5's in the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. get in and let's go."

They did so, Numbuh 1 was about to take off when Numbuh 2 ran into the C.O.O.L.B.U.S.

"Numbuh 1, wait, don't you need me to fly you there or something?" Hoagie whined.

"No Numbuh 2, I've asked you to stay here and look after the treehouse." Nigel sighed.

"But why can't I come?"

"Moonbase haven't asked for you Numbuh 2, I'm sorry."

Hoagie stormed out of the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. and Nigel shut the doors and set it to auto pilot. With that, they flew off.

The flight was pretty long, and quiet all the way.

The silence was actually starting to scare Wally, he wasn't often asked to go to moonbase, many thoughts and questions ran through his head.

'_Why have they asked for me too this time? Why couldn't Numbuh 2 come? Why's Abby Nigel and Kuki so...tense?'_

He chose to drop it and just remain silent throughout the journey. Although he was silently relieved when they finally arrived.

"Welcome Sector V." Rachael saluted as they walked in. They saluted back.

"You asked for us Numbuh 362." Nigel asked as he lowered his hand from his head.

Rachael nodded.

"Through that room, follow me." Rachael gestured. They followed her into a small, dim room.

"Numbuh 4, take a seat. You guys, just stand around for a while." Rachael said, before walking out.

Wally did as he was told and turned to look at his teammates in confusion, none of them were making eye contact, just looking down at their feet.

Wally looked back in front of him when a light above him was turned on.

In front of him, an auburn haired boy was sat on the opposite side of the table.

He was around 7/8 years old, he had a rash of freckles across his cheeks and nose and was wearing a headless blue cap and a blue tracksuit to match.

"Alright." The kid started. "You're a bully, right?"

"What's it to ya?" Wally snapped, leaning back into his chair and folding up.

He'd seen interrogations like this on TV, dark rooms with only a light above the table. He didn't like this kid and wasn't going to take any nonsense.

"Just co-operate Numbuh 4." Nigel groaned.

Wally turned back to look at the kid.

"So, I'll say it again, you're a bully." He stated.

"Used to be!...A bully." Wally corrected.

"Don't you ever get the urge to bully kids?" The irritating boy questioned.

"No, why would I?" Wally said through gritted teeth. Mentally preventing hi8mself from showing the kid what bullying is.

"You're not even thinking about punching me right now?" The irritating asked with a smirk.

Wally just shook his head.

The kid got out a huge red folder and opened it about halfway.

"January the 4th 2006, Numbuh 4 used his fists to threaten two smaller children out of a line in the fair." He read aloud.

"That was back when I used to be the MATADOR." Wally told him calmly.

"Okay, let's get to something more recent." The kid flicked to the back pages.

"October the 16th,, last year, Numbuh 4 attacks King Sandy when he sweet talks Numbuh 3."

"That was a mission. King Sandy is also a villain in the KND files. " Wally defended.

"December 23rd last year, Numbuh 4 beats up an eight year old kid so that he can take the rainbow monkey necklace which he had just purchased."

"It was the last one in the shop, I gave him the money for it."

When Wally said this, Kuki gasped, so quiet nobody could hear. Then lightly fingered the necklace which he had given her that Christmas.

"January 13th, this year. Numbuh 4 meets up with Gripper, Crusher, and Laser, all former bullies."

"What's wrong with meeting up with old friends? It's not like I bullied when I was with them, we just hung around." Wally shrugged.

"This just proves it. Once a bully always a bully. I'm done with him. Just take him to the decommissioning room." The kid stood up and looked at the rest of Wally's team.

"What!?!" Wally yelled.

" You never said that he'd have to be decommissioned!" Kuki said, shocked.

"Numbuh 3's right. We never agreed that he'd be decommissioned." Nigel stood forward.

"Yeah, he's still a member of our team, bully or not." Abby shouted.

The snotty kid looked down his nose at them.

"Well, you can talk with Numbuh 362, I've done my job. You should take my advice and save many kids by wiping his memory." He said and walked out.

Wally sat silently in his chair. Then he leant forward and took the folder which was on the desk, and looked through it.

"They've got every single time I've acted like a bully in here." He said in shock. "How did they get..."

He turned around to see his guilty looking teammates. They were avoiding eye contact with him and shuffling around on their feet.

"You guys?" He said in disbelief. "You recorded every time I've been a bully?"

None of them said anything. Nigel and Abby got up to walk out.

"Well, we're going to have a word with Numbuh 362." Nigel said as he stepped out of the door. It just left Wally and Kuki trying to avoid eye contact with each other.

"Kuki, tell me the truth. What's all this about?" Wally asked her sternly.

"When you came into the KND, you already had a reputation as a bully. The Kid who was in command in moonbase had this theory that bullies never change. That's why me Abby and Nigel would often have those meetings, we had to do rotas to follow you and take note of any bullying to did. " She told him truthfully.

Wally nodded in understanding and sorrow.

"What about Numbuh 2?" He asked.

"He joined after you, they didn't tell him." Kuki said quietly.

"But, you came after me, you knew all about it?"

Kuki nodded and then turned her face away, wiping a tear away from her eye.

"She didn't know at first. But then we realised you got pretty close with Numbuh 3. We got her in on it. She could get any information we needed from you." Rachael answered for her as they walked in.

The cold look that Wally gave Kuki melted her heart. She leant back against the wall and looked down at her feet, hair covering her eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry Numbuh 4. I've said all that I can, but the boss' at command want to decommissioned. Believe me, I tried to get you out of it, I really have." Rachael apologized to Wally.

"It's okay, I'd rather forget than go back." Wally turned and glared at who he used to call his friends.

"So are you going to come without a fight?" Rachael asked hopefully.


	4. Chapter 4

Wally nodded and stood up to be led away by Rachael. He looked each of his friends in the eye as he walked past them, he felt betrayed and hurt.

Slowly he walked into the decommissioning room. A small nerdy boy with glasses walked towards him without looking and bumped right into him. Knocking them both over.

"S...Sorry." The poor kid stuttered with a lisp.

Anger raged through Wally, he felt like everybody was watching, and laughing at him. He felt humiliated.

But he didn't want to give them the satisfaction of watching him get angry. He took a deep breath and stood up, he then held out a hand to help the small kid up.

"It's alright mate, just me a little more careful next time." He said with a fake smile. The small kid looked a little scared but then took Wally's hand and stood up.

"See!" Rachael yelled to the kids in the room. "If he still was a bully, he wouldn't do that!"

"Hey, that kid is a bully! Why should we inflict him on other kids around here? I say wipe his memory and make him forget any bullying habits." The kid who interrogated him stepped forward.

"So you want to decommission a member of one of our best sectors Numbuh 84? Anyway, if you decommission him, it'll only make him worse, if you say 'once a bully always a bully'." Rachael argued.

"She's right. All those in favour of cancelling the decommission?" Numbuh 86 asked. The vote was almost unanimous, only a few kids voted for Wally to be decommissioned.

"That settles it. Numbuh 4, you can go free." Numbuh 86 said with a smile.

With that Wally smiled and was freed, he turned to walk out of the KND doorway. His teammates walked next to him.

"What! No! My brother was dragged to a bullying arena and beat up by that kid, I want justice!" Numbuh 84 yelled, he grabbed a kitchen knife, which he had stored in his pocket and threw it in Wally's direction.

He fell to the floor in pain as the knife struck him in the back.

All he remembered then was watching Numbuh 84 knocked to the floor by various other members, he heard Kuki screaming his name. Then everything went black.

Wally awoke again, he wasn't sure how long he'd been out. But his head was resting on something soft and comfortable. He blinked a few times to get back into focus.

When he did get his vision back, he realised that Kuki was looking down at him, looking concerned, and the soft, comfy thing his head was lying on was Kuki's lap.

"H...hi." He said with a smile.

"Oh Wally, I'm so glad you're okay." She said quietly, pushing his bangs to the side so they were out of his eyes.

"Really?"

"Of course. None of us wanted to spy on you like that, but..." She began to tell him, but he answered for her.

"It was a mission, you had to follow it." He sighed.

Kuki sighed and sat looking at him in silence.

Wally began to shuffle about to try and get comfortable, then realised that he wasn't wearing his hoodie, just a bandage wrapped around his chest.

Kuki noticed him examining it.

"I did it, I had to stop the bleeding. That's why you passed out, because you lost too much blood so quick." She explained.

"Thanks." He said quietly, then smiled weakly. "I guess I really did get stabbed in the back this time."

"Hey, it's only Numbuh 2 who makes smart comments like that." Kuki said with a smile, knowing that he was joking.

He chuckled quietly, then looked back up at her.

They sat in silence until Wally tried to shuffle again and he exhaled in pain as he brushed his wound on the floor.

Kuki placed her hands on his shoulders to try and keep him steady. After he had calmed down she let go.

"You're real lucky you know, that kid nearly got your heart." She told him, fixing a part of the bandage on his chest. Wally placed his hands on hers, flattening her hands onto his chest.

"I ain't too sure they didn't." He whispered, gazing up and locking eyes with her.

His heart increased as he noticed Kuki leaning closer down to him.

Her soft lips met his and they passionately kissed. Wally smiled as they broke apart.

"Now look what you've done, you've turned me into a cruddy girl. Proud of yourself?" He said with a chuckle. Kuki giggled along with him.

Wally's eyes widened when he looked around him and realised that he was still on the floor where here fell. And many operatives were watching them.

He went red in the face and looked around at the operatives, especially his smirking teammates.

"So Numbuh 4, are you coming back to the sector V treehouse with us?" Nigel asked hopefully.

"Are you guys through with the secrets?" Wally asked him.

Nigel nodded.

"Then I guess so." Wally said with a smile, reaching out his hand for Nigel to high five it.

They managed to get Wally on the C.O.O.L.B.U.S.

The ride home wasn't as tense as the one there, even though they were still pretty quiet, they were calm and happy.

"Is there anything else that you guys haven't told me? Any secret DNA tests I haven't been told about?" Wally said sarcastically.

"No." Kuki replied, resting her head on his shoulder. "Just an experiment on Numbuh 2 about his weight and ability to fight."

"What?" Wally exclaimed in shock.

"I'm kidding." She replied, grinning up at him.

They all laughed as the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. landed.

Nigel and Abby walked out. Kuki and Wally stayed inside.

"Can you walk okay?" Kuki asked him softly.

Wally stood up and looked back at Kuki, she smiled at him, he smiled back and held out his hand. She reached out and took it and they both walked out of the door together.

They were greeted by Hoagie, who stood agape when he saw them come out, fingers entwined.

"Aww, now I know I missed something! You guys got together? Why do I always miss out on the fun?" He whined.

Wally and Kuki looked at one another knowingly, poor Numbuh 2. Maybe what he didn't know wouldn't

hurt him.

_The end_

**A/N:**** Thanks to the reviewers, I hope you guys liked this story.**

**I used a line from one of my favourite Disney films in this chapter because I love this line.**

**~x~**


End file.
